


contrast

by nieeex



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i cant tag for shit, lapslock, short drabbles!, very fluffy... i think..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: seungyoun never understood how opposites attract. he could never imagine himself with someone less chaotic than himself. he believes they would never be able to tolerate him unless they were as loud as he was. that was until he met kim wooseok, until he noticed the loving grin on wooseok’s face when he was up to something mischievous, the slight squeeze of his hand when wooseok wanted him to stop. and seungyoun suddenly understood. there was no explanation needed.





	contrast

**Author's Note:**

> this is just going to be short drabbles of soft (domestic???) seungseok. 
> 
> wooooooooooo ! hope you enjoy x

seungyoun never understood the solace in unspoken words. he had always enjoyed the roars as he kicks the ball into the goal, the screams when he winked into the camera, it was always loud and expressive. “they’re loud because they enjoyed it.” seungyoun had always seeked for solace through buzzes. 

seungyoun never understood how opposites attract. he could never imagine himself with someone less chaotic than himself. he believes they would never be able to tolerate him unless they were as loud as he was. that was until he met kim wooseok, until he noticed the loving grin on wooseok’s face when he was up to something mischievous, the slight squeeze of his hand when wooseok wanted him to stop. and seungyoun suddenly understood. there was no explanation needed.

wooseok was the complete opposite of seungyoun, often found curled up on his bed reading a book or just scrolling on his phone. wooseok seeked solace in silent afternoons, dates with seungyoun where they just snuggle up against each other on the couch. wooseok knew seungyoun did not understand, but he was glad enough the latter was willing to comply. 

seungyoun feels the latter head shift away from his shoulder. unable to divert his attention from his fifa game, he only manages to give the latter a small confused hum. seungyoun spots movements from the corner of his eyes. wooseok strains his neck to press a peck on his cheek before promptly resuming his reading. seungyoun finishes his game in a rush before looking down at the latter, whos head was resting on his shoulder once again. 

he presses a kiss on wooseok’s head, “what’s up?” 

wooseok looks back up at him, blinking in confusion. 

“earlier. did something happen?” 

“oh,” wooseok shakes his head, tilting the book up for the latter to see, “the main character got home from a bad day but his boyfriend was already sleeping, so he just snuggled up to him. his boyfriend probably sensed his presence and started running his fingers through the main character’s hair knowingly.” seungyoun gives an encouraging nod, an affectionate smile hanging on his lips, “then he just felt at ease instantly. and it just reminded me of you last night, so i smooched your cheek.” 

it was then when seungyoun understood. there was no explanation. it just needs to be felt. his heart was filled. he glances back down. the latter was back to reading, unaware of the enlightenment he brought about. he reaches out for his hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a tender kiss on each knuckle and wooseok nuzzles into the crook of his neck in response, lightly squeezing his hand. seungyoun assumes it means  _ i love you too.  _


End file.
